Just a Walk
by Viopathartic
Summary: During walks, many people find peace and companionship. However, they can also make lifechanging realizations. Ron figures this out when he went out for a walk one night. Implied RHR then HHR.


**Just a Walk  
Viopathartic**

**A/N:** This story is just a one-shot that popped in my head during Comp. Cultures. Weird, right, I mean it has nothing to do with Harry Potter. It's also sort of my first sentimental-coming-to-a-realization thingymajig.

Everything is in Ron's POV.

* * *

"I'm going for a walk," stated Hermione, who just stood up. "I just need to get some fresh air." Ron looked up from his plate. They were having dinner at the Burrow with his family. At one end of the table sat Fred and George Weasley, discussing their latest product for Weasleys' Wheezes. Remus Lupin and Tonks, along with other Order members, quietly talked about the recent attacks made by Lord Voldemort. Hermione Granger, Ron's girlfriend sat next to him and Harry sat next to her. Ron was currently indulging himself to one of his mother's fantastic pumpkin pies.

"Oh…uh, sure love." She smiled, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and walked out of the room. Ron waited for the rush of commotion to return and it did. Except for Harry. Cautiously, he turned to see his best friend. Harry was staring at the spot Hermione had occupied. He seemed to be in deep thought. Suddenly, with a cough, Harry stood up as well.

"I think I need some fresh air as well. Be back later, mate," he whispered to his red-haired friend. Ron watched with a sense of confusion slowly invading his brain. He wasn't surprised about Harry's excuse; he's been saying that for the past few weeks since arriving at the Burrow during the summer. Ron supposed Harry was still grieving over the death of their headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. However, for the past few days Hermione was the one out on the walk. _Could it be…?_

Ron jerked from his thoughts, not wanting to go there. Impossible! Harry wouldn't actually (gulp) fancy Hermione Granger, would he and vice versa? A secret love affair occurring between two members of the Golden trio behind their mutual friend's back. Ron looked around at the others but they seemed to have not noticed the disappearances. So another won't make a difference.

As discreetly as possible, Ron put down his napkin and pushed his chair back. He made his way through the living room corridor and exited through the front. The weather was delightful, its breeze brushing up against his freckled face. The distinct sounds of the pigs and hens, that the Weasleys took care of, filled the air. The day was just reaching dusk as the sun lethargically set on his left.

Ron went on with his short journey as he headed towards the pathway in the forest with a brisk pace. A twig cracked under his weight but he ignored the sound and continued. He was determined. _Hermione wouldn't do that to me…she knows Ginny still fancies him…or does Harry fancy Hermione and not Ginny…_ The light sound of laughter reached his ears. Hermione's. Ron quickened his pace, trying to ignore the unbidden images that were flooding his mind. He finally arrived, spotting a head of jet black hair. Harry's. Ron wondered if he should be here. They were probably just enjoying each other's company as _friends _and nothing else. But if not…then Ron would know he had walked away from witnessing this.

"…and I swear, he _winked_ at me! Dumbledore winked at me and at the time I was wondering if he was gay and had just developed a disturbing fancying in me or…if he was telling me the Room of Requirement actually existed." recited Harry, who was sitting on a fallen tree. Hermione leaned against another not far from him. They were at the lake in which many of the Weasleys swam in during the summertime. Ron let out a relieved sigh. _They were just talking._

"Ew, Harry!" Hermione laughed, her eyes twinkling with rejuvenation. Harry smiled, sending a look of, what Ron thought it was, love. Apparently Hermione missed it because she was staring back at him with a smile. _Bloody bastard is flirting with _my_ girl._

"What?"

Harry blushed, realizing what he was doing. "Nothing, Hermione. You're just staring at me."

"Oh really? Because I believe you were the one staring," countered Hermione, jokingly. "What is it, Harry? Is this where you admit that you are madly in love with Ronald Weasley because I'm sorry, you won't get him until you go against me."

"No Hermione. I'm just in love with you." said Harry with a look of seriousness. Hermione laughed, believing Harry was joking again. Harry smiled but Ron saw that his smile was not as wide or hid as much merriment as before.

A blanket of silence fell across the two. Hermione absently picked at a loose thread on her skirt while Harry stared out at the lake. They did not find the silence to be awkward at all but only let out a sense of calm among them. Ron's legs were getting tired from being crouched down too long.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you think love is?" Harry slowly returned his gaze to Hermione.

"Why do you keep asking me that?" Harry's tone suddenly turned cold. Hermione gave no notice.

"Harry, for the past days we've been meeting, you've been avoided this question. You said Dumbledore told you that love will defeat Lord Voldemort. I think it would be best if you actually know what love is," stated Hermione, matter-of-factly. He gazed at her, not accepting but not refusing to reply. She held her stare and Ron knew that stare could make anyone uncomfortable. _For the past days? They've been sneaking out together. _Harry shifted his weight on the log.

"Love is...a feeling?" Hermione rolled her eyes and urged, "Go on."

Harry growled exasperatedly, "Hermione, you know I'm not good with words."

"Then don't count on words. Say it from the heart, Harry. After all, love is everything in your heart," whispered Hermione, her tone soft and kindle. Her words seemed to make an impact on him, for he stood up. With his eyes pinned on her, Harry strode towards her, closing the distance. He crouched down in front of Hermione, who was confused.

"I'll tell you then," he whispered so lightly, Ron had to strain to just catch the words.

Ron squinted his eyes, trying to see her facial expressions and a hand was up against a tree, steadying him. Harry leaned forward and put his mouth near her right ear. Hermione's hand was on his shoulders as she listened to his words. _Damn, where are the Extendable Ears when you need them._ Ron clenched his fist in anger as he watched for a while. He saw Hermione's face turn in shock and then anger and then tears were forming in her eyes. Soon, they were falling down her face as Hermione sobbed. _What the hell is he saying_?

Harry backed away, releasing her from his embrace. Hermione hugged herself, trying not to look at Harry. He showed regret on his face and body language. His hands were shoved in the front pockets of his jeans and he stared at the ground.

"Why me?" asked a muffle voice. It was Hermione.

"Why _you_?" Harry asked, his voice strained with incredulous and desperation. "I-it's always been you since first year! And you wanna know why I'm bloody in love with you? Because you're the only one who thinks of me as Harry...just Harry and not the Chosen One or the Boy-Who-Lived or any of the other stupid titles. Did you know that you were the only one who believed me in fourth year? Ron, well, he got jealous and abandoned me for like half of the term. You are always by my side, protecting me. You are my life support. Without you...I would just die."

Hermione lifted her head, revealing her red and puffy eyes. The two stared at each other again and it was like an invisible and inaudible conversation was being exchanged. Ron looked on, wondering how it was always possible for his friends to communicate without words. They always did that, leaving him out of the loop. Ron drew back his hand and let it drop to his side. A feeling of...sadness? No...not sadness but resignation. His face scrunched up in the dark and he stood there hidden. _Why am I not sad? Why don't I have to urge to barge in on them and knock Harry's brains out?_

Ron gazed back again, but there was no feeling. The sight of Harry and Hermione, together, was not as painful as he used to imagine. For most of his life, he had been jealous of his best friend. Now, after years of experiences, Ron realized there was nothing to be jealous of. At first, Harry had money, fame, and the looks; everything Ron wanted. But that's where the list stopped. Harry Potter grew up in a life without any love. He came into an alien world, the magical world, and had a deranged psycho after him. He went up against Voldemort when he was one and four more times as years progressed. Soon enough, the final battle will come and...he might die. _His best friend might die. _Ron realized that Harry Potter's life was nothing like paradise.

Harry fell in love with one of his best friend, a very special woman indeed. He got what he wanted: Love. That's all that mattered now. Ron began to walk away.

"I love you, Hermione." A few steps were taken as Ron shoved his hand into his raggedy summer jacket.

"I love you too, Harry."

Some distance away, Ron caught those five words coming from Hermione Granger's mouth, smiled and continued on with his walk.

* * *

**Hopefully some readers will like this one-shot. Please read or review if you can. If any has (gulp) flames...BRING IT ON (please).**

**Viopathartic**


End file.
